monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slime Agnaktor
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |names = Slime Agna, Emerald Agnaktor |titles = Slime Pike Wyvern |Icon = |desc. = A Leviathan that Swims in a Corrosive Acid that gives it dangerous armor prone to exploding. It can ignite the armor instantly with its fiery breath. |size = Large |species = Leviathan |habitats = Slime Sea, Volcano |relations = Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Mossy Agnaktor |elements = Fire |ailments = Slimeblight, Fireblight |weaknesses = Water, Thunder |move = Slimeball Ignition |Attack page =- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Slime Agnaktor Photo Gallery |creator = Gasp16 (Take over by Chaoarren)}} The Slime Agnaktor is a subspecies of Agnaktor that lives in The Slime Sea region. Similar to the original Agnaktor, its hide is hard if it stays above ground and becomes soft after digging Underground. Its beak is long and really strong due to long periods of time smashing large rocks and hard-shelled monsters like Rhenoplos, Konchu and occasionally the Uragaan. Due to smashing rocks and eating Rhenoplos, its beak has grown long and thick. It shots Acid Slime from an internal storage sac inside its throat. Beware, as its armor will explode if damaged enough, and will be replaced once it digs into the slime sea. Rage and Tired states Tired: Will fail to ignite its slime. Kills and eats Rhenoplos to recover stamina Enraged: Huffs black smoke when and armor turns orange. It also turns volatile with enough hits, making it turn red. Any attacks done while its red cause a blast to occur from the part and cause damage to the hunter like the Raging Brachydios. Attacks Shares attacks with the other Agnaktor species *'Slime Ray': Will clap its beak several times and shoot a ray of slime. Hunters near the beam suffer Fireblight and when enraged the Slimeblight it inflicts will start in the yellow stage. When the head is volatile it will inflict Slimeblight that is on the edge of exploding. *'Swipe': Will swing one of its claws at a hunter. It inflicts Slimeblight that's colour and danger depends on the state of the monster. Mount Is ridden like its other subspecies. Available Quests An Explosive Beak *'Goal': Capture a Slime Agnaktor *'Location': Slime Sea *'Rank': High-Rank *'Client': Scientist *'Description': I was examining the newly discovered slime sea and spotted a new species of agnaktor. We have named it the Slime Agnaktor. Its required that we examine this new monster as soon as possible. Double Trouble Acid Couple *'Goal': Hunt 2 Slime Agnaktors *'Location': Volcano *'Rank': G-Rank *'Client': Mining Company *'Description':We've found a pair of extremelly aggressive leviathans in the ore rich area of the volcano. These pose the danger of destroying the ore in battles. They must be eliminated. Agnaktor: Fire And Ice *'Goal': Hunt a Agnaktor, a Glacial Agnaktor and a Slime Agnaktor *'Location': Arena *'Rank': G-Rank *'Client': Arena Leader *'Description': What happens when you mix fire, with ice? The result with these three is certainly not water alright! Can you survive the onslaught of fire and ice and defeat the slime more powerful than normal ones?! **The Slime Agnaktor in this quest is always gold crown large. Items/Carves High rank *'S.Agnaktor Scale+' *'S.Agnaktor Hide+' *'S.Agnaktor Carapace' *'S.Agnaktor Claw+' *'S.Agnaktor Fin+' *'S.Agnaktor Beak+' *'Gooey pleura' G rank *'S.Agnaktor Shard' *'S.Agnaktor Piel' *'S.Agnaktor Cortex' *'S.Agnaktor Talon' *'Fine S.Agnaktor Fin' *'Sharp S.Agnaktor' *'Explosive Pleura' Trivia *Is vulnerable to sonic bombs while preparing its slime ray which will cause its head slime to explode. **Will go enraged after this. Enraged this method is ineffective. *Drops a shiny when Sonic Bombed while vulnerable Note *This page was taken over by Chaoarren after noticing the low quality of the original work. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation